Quotidien
by Aixy
Summary: Les étudiants des œuvres de Gosho, dans le même lycée, pour trois années consécutives. À chaque jour suffit son histoire, qu'elle soit comique, romantique, triste ou horrifique. L'équipe pédagogique risque de s'en mordre les doigts. (Avatar de Miekow).
1. Malentendu

_Je crois qu'on ne m'attendait pas, ici. ;-;_

Tout d'abord, je remercie vivement Eyto et Han pour l'idée de cette fanfic. Il s'agit d'un grand recueil comprenant des histoires de tous genres (humour, romance, horreur...) et de toutes tailles sur les personnages étudiants.

Pour la facilité scénaristique, tous les concernés sont à Teitan. Kaito, Momiji, Heiji, etc. Il est conseillé d'avoir lu les scans, des personnages lycéens de ces derniers apparaissent.

Et pour commencer, c'est un vieux diable d'une fiction maintenant supprimée qui ouvre le bal. Un vrai chapitre sera publié demain. La bonne lecture de l'amour !

* * *

 **Quotidien  
**

Malentendu

* * *

Jour de la rentrée.

Cette journée à ne pas rater. _Pour rien au monde._

En entrant dans la classe, Akako fut immédiatement étonnée de ne pas avoir entendu parler d'un certain Kaito Kuroba. Habituellement, et comme tous les autres jours d'école, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de trouver un moyen simple de trouver la couleur de la culotte d'Aoko avec un de ses tours.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? demanda-t-elle au jeune magicien.

Il semblait étonné.

\- Bah, rien ?

La seule raison pour laquelle il ne regarderait pas, c'est qu'il l'avait déjà vu.

\- Vous avez dormi ensemble ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Aoko et Kaito ouvrirent grand les yeux, leur visage tournant au rouge.

Et toute la classe entendit...

* * *

Prochaine fois, Shinichi et Heiji tentent de sécher les cours...

 _Merci à Eyto encore une fois pour l'avatar très sympa._


	2. Sécher les cours

_Je crois qu'on ne m'attendait pas, ici. ;-;_

Quand je dis la suite demain, faut jamais me croire. Il paraît que j'ai une fiction en attente depuis des années.

Allez. Shinichi et Heiji vont tenter le diable aujourd'hui. Parce que ce sont des tarés, au final. Bonne lecture des abysses !

* * *

 **Quotidien  
**

Sécher les cours

* * *

Shinichi, accroupi au sol avec Heiji, esquiva de justesse le regard que le professeur lança à la classe en entrant.

Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient capables de sortir d'ici sains et saufs. Sans recevoir une bombe de la part de l'homme qu'on disait « intransigeant » avec les règles. Mais il fallait tenter.

– Raté, soupira Heiji quand ce dernier les stoppa près de la porte.

_._

– Raté, susurra Shinichi en train d'escalader le plafond.

_._

– Raté, ricanait Hattori en lâchant la grille d'aération.

_._

Ran rigolait silencieusement.

Shinichi jeta la corde par la grande fenêtre de la salle de cours. Heiji, à côté de lui, sourit à pleines dents. L'heure était venue pour eux de se faire la malle, loin de l'enfer des cours de chimie.

Kudo s'accrocha à elle, descendant les deux premiers étages facilement. Hattori, au-dessus, se voyait déjà passer l'après-midi à jouer à la console.

– Vous serez collés, cria le professeur depuis la fenêtre avant de la refermer.

La corde passait encore dans un coin de la vitre, mais elle n'était pas assez longue pour toucher le sol.

– Kudo tu ne pouvais pas en prendre une plus longue ! hurla Heiji.

– T'as qu'à sauter ! gueula Shinichi.

Trois étages plus bas, ce serait une cheville cassée qui les attendrait.

* * *

Faudrait que je tente, tiens.

Et au prochain, quelqu'un va tenter de toucher la poitrine d'Ooka (c'est inacceptable ce bonnet énorme, Gosho. Tu le sais j'espère.).

 _Merci à Han, Mieko et Graphex. J'ai répondu tard, vous ne m'excuserez pas. :c_


	3. Miss Boobs

J'suis pas régulier, inutile de me le rappeler. :)

* * *

 **Quotidien  
**

Miss Boobs

* * *

Masumi referma son casier, soupirant.

Dans celui-ci, une photo de Shinichi y figurait. C'est les joues rouges que la garçon manqué se retourna, faisant face à Ooka Momiji. Elle la salua avec enclin, sourire aux lèvres, et poitrine gonflée.

« Poitrine gonflée. »

– Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle en pointa du doigt sa poitrine.

– Je ne sais pas. Ils ont poussé d'un coup !

Sera ricanait étrangement à l'entente de sa réponse.

Momiji s'apprêtait à ouvrir le casier, devant Masumi, qui croisa simplement les bras. Mais derrière celle qui aimait de tout son cœur Hattori, deux mains vinrent à toute vitesse tenter de se poser contre son buste.

Elle se baissa, remettant son lacet en place.

– Hein.

– Huh.

Le garçon tomba en avant, les deux mains posées contre le buste de Sera.

\- Plat ? s'étonna le pervers.

– HORS. DE. MA. VUUUUUUUUUUUUE ! hurla-t-elle.

Son pied dans le visage, le jeune lycéen fut projeté à l'autre bout du couloir, s'écrasant contre les casiers.

Il n'était pas passé loin de profiter d'une poignée de secondes de pur bonheur...

* * *

C'est sincèrement épouvantable.

Pauvre Ooka. Mais cette poitrine est tellement illégale... pfff.

Dimanche Kaito et Shinichi feront les cons en chimie. Avec de la romance pour une fois. :)

 _Merci à Mieko et Eyto. La même que la dernière fois, je crois. Ne m'excusez pas._


	4. Chimie

Je trouvais le fandom en manque de quelque chose, alors je viens publier.

(La vérité c'est que j'ai enfin un congé donc je l'utilise à bon escient, voyez-vous.)

* * *

 **Quotidien  
**

Chimie

* * *

– Je tiens à vous avertir. Si vous vous y prenez mal, il y a des risques ! prévint le professeur.

Ni une ni deux, il n'en fallut pas plus à Kaito et Shinichi pour sourire de manière idiote.

Sur l'avant-dernière rangée du fond, les deux garçons commençaient déjà leur expérience en ne respectant évidemment pas les consignes du devoir. Ran et Aoko, derrière les garçons, commençaient à se douter du plan machiavélique de leur amourette respectif.

 _Acide. Eau gazeuse. Un truc baveux. Un peu de citron. Un liquide « verdâtre menthe qui sent fort ». Une cuillère de médicament contre la toux._

– Je crois que c'est bon, dit Kuroba.

Kudo se tourna vers Ran.

Délicieux sourire au visage.

– Qu'est-ce que- lança Hattari.

Une puissante fumée s'échappa de la grande fiole du bureau de son meilleur ami. Ce nuage, si puissant et gazeux, envahissait en un instant l'entièreté de la salle de classe. Difficile d'y respirer correctement.

Fenêtres ouvertes, l'air brisa l'ambiance étouffante de la pièce.

– Qui sont les coupables de cet attentat aux poumons ! gueule Masumi.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le bureau des deux rivaux.

Et bien évidemment, ils s'étaient déjà échappés d'un cours de trois heures...

* * *

Pardonnez-moi pour cette inactivité. Je sais que je suis méchant. :(

(En vrai merci au Discord FR pour le soutien apporté. Ça fait du bien.)

Et à bientôt pour un baiser gâché. Entre qui, ça c'est surprise. _(Heiji, Kazuha par Ooka.)_

 _Merci à Graphex, Mieko, Ana et Dagron._


	5. Deux centimètres

Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire en ce début de chapitre. C'est frustrant. :(

* * *

 **Quotidien  
**

Deux centimètres

* * *

Kazuha patientait tranquillement sur le toit.

Elle portait sa tenue du lycée avec un ruban dans les cheveux, comme son idole. Un air familier sifflé par ses lèvres sucrées et brillantes au soleil apaisait l'atmosphère. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Heiji apparut depuis la porte des escaliers, et ne fit que deux ou trois pas avant de s'arrêter face à la femme qu'il aimait.

– Yo, le prof veut nous voir, tu as mangé ici toute seule ?

– Oui.

Il se pencha en avant, un air stupide ancré sur le visage.

– Mais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ?

– C'est un bel endroit pour ce que j'ai à te demander.

« Hein ? » pensa le détective.

Elle s'approchait lentement. Son corps se colla contre celui de son, elle l'espérait du moins, futur époux.

– Je voudrais un baiser.

– Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Drogue ? Alcool ?

Kazuha fronça les sourcils si vite que le jeune homme se tu immédiatement.

Elle était sérieuse, apparemment.

– Embrasse-moi, et tais-toi.

« Elle a vraiment pris quelque chose. »

Il pouvait voir, d'ici, un sachet au sol. Là où elle avait mangé. Des bonbons s'y trouvaient sans doute alcoolisés ou bien...

Réfléchir devenait difficile à présent. Son souffle sur le visage, à seulement deux centimètres, quand vint la tempête.

– HEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! hurla Momiji. Si vous n'êtes pas en bas dans deux minutes, vous serez collés ! Bougez-vous !

\- Ahhh ! s'écria-t-il en pliant bagage.

« Raté! » pensa Toyama.

Momiji foudroya du regard son adversaire.

« Tu ne gagneras jamais."

* * *

Si vite. Je progresse, hein ? :D

(Du chocolat au discord DC. Parce que vous êtes pratiquement tous dessus et que vous m'avez bien conseillé.)

Et à bientôt pour... je n'en sais rien.

 _Merci à Nae-chan, Eyto, Postine (0.0), Miekow, et Graphex..._


	6. La nouvelle élève

Apparition de la divinité.

* * *

 **Quotidien  
**

La nouvelle élève

* * *

Entrant dans la salle qui ne cessait pas son brouhaha permanent, le professeur racla fortement sa gorge.

Le calme à nouveau revenu, tous les élèves s'étant calmé, la silhouette d'une jeune fille entra la salle de classe sans tarder, sourire cynique sur les lèvres tandis qu'il balayait du regard les visages ébahis de ses camarades.

– Je suis Miyano Shiho. Enchanté.

...

\- KAWAIIIIIII ! hurlaient les garçons.

Elle resta fatalement neutre.

Shinichi Kudo bâillait sans retenue. Le détective avait attiré son attention, sans grande difficulté, tandis que la nouvelle élève posa machinalement son sac sur le bureau qui était voisin au sien.

Libre.

\- Ehhh! s'écria Ran, devant elle. Ce ne serait pas mieux de demander ?

– Dans la mesure où ce cher Shinichi n'a pas dit un mot à mon installation primitive, j'en juge qu'il n'est pas contre cette idée.

Ran serra les dents et gonfla ses joues.

– Je peux ?

\- Tu te moques de moi là ! répliqua Ran.

Kazuha tenta d'apaiser sa meilleure amie.

Si Kudo acquiesça, devant les rires moqueurs d'Heiji sur la rangée à sa droite, Miyano se contenta de prendre place avec le même air neutre et déprimé qu'elle arborait quasiment toujours.

– Quelle plaie. À côté d'une personne aussi froide et renfermé, se moqua Heiji. Sans offense hein.

– Qui de nous deux est aussi renfermé quand deux jeunes filles se bagarrent pour le cœur d'un homme qui n'y voit rien, commenta-t-elle.

Le professeur sentit une goutte descendre dans sa nuque.

« Va-t-on commencer ? »

– Pfff. T'as quoi de plus. T'as l'air vide.

Elle serra les poings.

– Oh, je sais ! Elle kiffe déjà ce bon vieux Kudo !

Shiho dégaina son arme et visa un Heiji éclatant de rire.

Elle passa son bras autour de sa gorge pour l'étouffer, dévoilant un visage plus tyrannique et malfaisant. Si les élèves n'étaient pas intervenus pour sauver le second de la classe, il serait certainement mort de rire. Littéralement.

– Ch't'année promet d'être mouvementé, susurra Okita.

* * *

Encore. Je mérite la Légion d'honneur. :D

La prochaine fois, j'hésite. Peut-être je posterais le cauchemar de Shinichi et Shiho. Haha, vous verrez bien.

 _Merci à Miekow, India, Leina, Naekki, Sojjen, Namie, Néli, Eyto et Graphex. Tant de commentaires, je vous en suis reconnaissant. :)_


	7. Inondation

Un immense merci pour les récompenses du grand tournoi des fanfics. Vous êtes des amours !

* * *

 **Quotidien  
**

Innondation

* * *

Pendant un long moment, le calme persistait entre les murs de l'établissement scolaire.

À la recherche d'une nouvelle distraction dont l'école ferait certainement l'éloge dans un recueil glorieux, Shinichi accompagné d'Heiji et Kaito s'aventuraient dans les longs couloirs blancs du lycée.

Leur nouvelle cible venait d'être trouvée en passant par le carrefour des toilettes.

_._

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? cria Masumi.

Shiho, assise sur un bateau gonflable, soupira longuement.

– Oskour jcougle.

Iori Muga, tel un héros, sauva Son Altesse de la noyade, apparaissant comme toujours depuis l'ombre des toits du bâtiment sans permettre à quiconque de découvrir sa présence.

– Ça, c'est encore la faute à Shinichi ! s'exclama Ran, nageant avec Sonoko qui faisait des hallucinations.

– Makoto. Oh, Makoto embrasse-moi.

La fille de Kogoro tenta désespérément de repousser le baiser de sa meilleure amie, face à un Okita qui dévoilait son talent à la natation, enchaînant les allers-retours.

– Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'inonder complètement une pièce, lâcha soudainement Sera.

– Est-ce que ça dérangeait quelqu'un de nous sortir de là ? demanda Kazuha, accroché à la tuyauterie du mur pour éviter de se mouiller.

Makoto, debout sur les casiers dans l'eau, leva un sourcil.

– Tu tiens tant que ça à ta coiffure ratée ?

Ooka pouffa de rire tout en avalant, contre sa volonté, plusieurs fois l'équivalent d'un grand verre d'eau.

– Si on s'en sort, je jure d'égorger ces trois garçons, déclara Shiho en fronçant les sourcils.

Le lycée a fermé ses portes le reste de la semaine.

Trois jours de repos forcé.

* * *

Héhé.

À tenter !

 _Merci à Sojjen, Miekow, Graphex et Atsuki-san. :)_


	8. En grève

Eh bien bonjour. :)

J'espère que vous n'avez pas passé de bonnes fêtes, et que vous avez pris 18 kilos. Moi j'en ai pris 2. Mais on s'en fou, non.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Quotidien  
**

En grève

* * *

Il y eut tout d'abord un silence.

Puis un brouhaha.

Et enfin, un silence.

Ran se retourna discrètement. Sur les chaises, derrière elle, Shinichi et Kaito s'ennuyaient comme d'habitude.

Que se passait-il. Pas une seule connerie de la journée. Les deux adolescents étaient bien trop sages. Le professeur craignait le pire lorsque la sonnerie de l'établissement mit fin au cours.

– C'en est de trop, tonna Masumi. Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?

Aoko tomba de sa chaise lorsque sa camarade leur jeta cette question fatidique.

– On n'a pas envie, soupira Kaito.

– La flemme, ajouta Shinichi.

...

« Ils. » pensa Ran.

« Ont. » pensa Sonoko.

« La. » pensa Masumi.

« Flemme. » pensa Aoko.

« Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je les faisais grossir. » pensa Momiji.

_._

– On n'a rien ! hurla Kid en tentant de s'échapper de l'ambulance.

Shinichi éclata de rire sur son brancard.

– Emmenez-les. Ils sont vraiment mal en point, dit le proviseur en souriant bêtement.

– AU SECOURS ! hurla Kaito.

* * *

C'est très con.

Comme la fiction !

Ceci dit merci d'avoir lu cette huitième idiotie. Rdv à la neuvième !

 _Merci à Naekki, Graphex, Miekow et Sojjen. :)_


	9. La guerre du self

Eh bien bonjour. :)

Nouveau petit kiff au lycée Teitan. Je proposerais bientôt une tentative de triche dans un examen. À ne pas reproduire, bien entendu.  
(Sauf si vous êtes des fous.)

* * *

 **Quotidien  
**

La guerre du self

Dans le calme et la tranquillité habituels du lycée Teitan, déjeunaient dans le grand self la plupart des étudiants qui n'étaient pas disposés à manger autrement.

Les plateaux sur les tables rompaient les discussions qui se perdaient dans le brouhaha. Comme s'il assistait à une vulgaire chorale insupportable, Shinichi était lassé de devoir goûté à de la nourriture qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Si toute la petite bande était réunie, plusieurs regards électriques étaient envoyés par les rivales de la bande.

– Oups.

Momiji, par « accident », projeta une cuillère complète de purée au visage de Kazuha.

Celle-ci, terrifiante visuellement, lui rendit l'appareil en tapant sur la sienne. Le projectile termina sa course dans les cheveux de la princesse, qui serra les dents en réponse et manque de gifler son adversaire.

Dans ce même calme, cette même tranquillité, une guerre opposant les deux rivales et forces spéciales (Aka les garçons qui se croyaient au RAID) marqua l'occasion idéale pour une boucherie sur place.

– FEUUUU ! hurla Kaito.

– BANZAIE ! cria Masumi.

Le proviseur, plateau en main, soupira. Il renonça à l'envie de sortir de la pièce dans laquelle il était, déjeunant dans un coin à part du self, des vitres séparant les étudiants des professeurs.

– Je vais sincèrement songer à démissionner.

(...)

– Tigre rouge à panthère rose. Vous me recevez ? RAS dans l'espace sud-est.

Hakuba rampait sur le sol avant de recevoir une assiette de purée.

– Panthère rose a été touchée.

Akako éclata de rire et tira ses jambes en arrière. Un hurlement sans fin retentit dans le self.

– Elephant vert, à vous ! dit Shinichi. Tout va bien ?

Silence. Pas un morceau de fromage ne vola dans l'espace aérien.

« Ahhhh ! »

\- Miss Boobs en vue ! cria un étudiant.

Momiji le tyran se jeta, équipé de casseroles et poêles, sur Kazuha, dans le même accoutrement.

Et les archers et catapultes envoyèrent les derniers restes du repas du midi sur les cibles, répétant un cercle vicieux sans fin.

* * *

Haha.

Ne répétez pas ça chez vous !

Faites-le au self.

 _Merci à Yuurei et Naekki. =)_


	10. La légende Teitan - Partie 1

Eh bien bonsoir. :)

Aujourd'hui, un étudiant fait parler de lui. Les rumeurs à son sujet se transmettent de génération en génération...

* * *

 **Quotidien  
**

La légende Teitan

– Vous connaissez la légende Teitan ?

Momiji, Kazuha, Masumi et Ran se tournèrent.

Aoko posa ses deux mains sur son visage pour s'accouder sur son bureau de travail. L'attention des quatre derniers camarades encore présents dans l'établissement était attirée par les propos de leur amie.

– Raconte ? demanda Sera.

La jeune fille de Nakamori toussota.

– L'histoire parle d'un fantôme célibataire errant le jour de la St-Valentin dans le lycée. Il chante des musiques de Céline Dion, et recherche désespérément l'amour.

– Je m'en vais, salua Kazuha.

La main d'Aoko la fit sursauter.

– AH!

– Non. Il est déjà là. Il arpente les couloirs pour trouver sa cible. Sa silhouette terrorise les plus apeurés des environs.

Aoko profita du tonnerre à l'extérieur pour sourire machiavéliquement.

– Ses pas résonnent dans le bâtiment. Ses dents acérées sucent votre sang. Votre peur le nourrit comme un vampire !

Toutes les étudiantes sauf Masumi semblaient effrayées.

« C'est d'une stupidité. »

« Si Sonoko était là, elle lui sauterait dessus. » Pensa Ran.

« Je l'assommerais avec ma poitrine. » songea Ooka.

– Mais là. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

L'atmosphère tendue s'alarmait.

Les filles étaient terrorisées.

– Son épée tranchante pour nous y forcer...

« Gloups. »

– Il apparaît à l'éclair... le sourire ancré au visage...

« GLOUPS. »

– Et...

Aoko se leva en renversant sa chaise.

– OKITA SOSHI VOUS SAUTE DESSUS POUR VOUS ROULER UN PATIN!

Tous dans la pièce tombèrent dans les pommes, à l'exception de Masumi.

– Vraiment stupidité... soupira-t-elle en partant.

Aoko éclata de rire.

– Quelles bandes d'imbéciles. Croire à cette histoire.

* * *

Okita aura une sale réputation par ici... le Sanji de Détective Conan. XD

 _Merci à Yuurei, MJ, Eyto et Naekki ! =)_


	11. La légende Teitan - Partie 2

Eh bien bonjour. :)

Deuxième partie de la légende teitan. Et ça continue avec notre Sanji version DC. XD

* * *

 **Quotidien  
**

La légende Teitan - 2

Pris de panique, les étudiantes avaient laissé leur camarade seule avec Masumi.

Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires en soupirant. La crédibilité de son histoire était de zéro. Sera quitta la salle de cours la première, refermant derrière la porte. Aoko serra vivement son nœud papillon et fit presque de même.

Son regard se tourna vers la sortie. Elle se rouvrit peu à peu, un liquide rouge coulant sur le bois.

– Qu'est-ce que ?! s'écria-t-elle.

...

– AOKOOOOOOO-SAMAAAAAA! hurla Okita en s'élançant vers elle, projeté par le sang giclant de son nez comme un jetpack.

Elle cria de frayeur et se jeta sous son bureau.

Le pervers de l'école s'éclata le visage contre le mur, puis renversa les tables une à une. Il cherchait sa cible au travers cette forteresse de bois, deux morceaux de mouchoir dans les narines.

– Aoko-sama. Aoko-samaaaaaa!

Finalement découverte, elle prit ses jambes à son coup.

Okita tenta de se jeter sur elle, tel John Cena pour plaquer son adversaire. Mais la jeune lycéenne chuta au sol.

« Blanche... » pensa-t-il.

Comme une fusée, Sosho décolla pour la lune, laissant derrière lui une véritable inondation de sang.

Sa cible profita de cet instant pour s'enfuir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les élèves de seconde étaient ébahis.

Dans la pièce, Shinichi et Heiji enquêtaient sur ce qui avait d'abord été interprété comme de la peinture rouge au sol. Aoko absente, et Okita introuvable, les deux détectives avaient décidé de tirer l'histoire au clair.

– Momiji, par déduction facile, tu es ici la plus confortable des poitrines, alors tu ferais bien de rester avec des proches, assura Heiji.

Mégabaffe de Kazuha.

Gigagifle d'Ooka.

– J'dis ça pour toi...

Shinichi se releva, le pouce sur le menton.

\- On va lui tendre un piège ! s'exprima-t-il.

* * *

RIP Aoko.

 _Merci à Yuurei et Namie._


End file.
